Arondight (Winged Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Harsh Training Arondight: 9,676! 9,677! Nine thousand...six hundred, seventy-eight! Arondight: Hm? What am I doing? Dieting...I mean, training. Arondight: In such times of unrest, I cannot believe I would be scolded for honing my swordwork. Arondight: I appreciate the sentiment, but I will not be taking any meals. Arondight: I am already skinny enough? You are aware that is sexual harassment? Arondight: Additionally, it would be power harassment from one in your standing. I wish to return to my training, if you do not mind. Arondight: Again, I appreciate the sentiment. But a touch of fasting has yet to best me. Arondight: To be blunt, such concern is unnecessary. Unwelcome, even. Arondight: Are you finished? Can you leave now? Arondight: I cannot focus on my training with you doting on me so. With that, she turned away and went right back to her sword training. The commander looked a bit concerned, but decided to set the tray of food down and leave. Arondight: Worry not...about me. Episode 2: Self-Restraint Arondight: Thank you for the food. I was forced to partake, as I had heard the cook was growing worried. Arondight: It was not due to your concern. Know that. Arondight: You seem quite pleased. You are aware that I must train even harder tomorrow because of this? ---- Question 1=''"You're already so thin."'' Arondight: There you are, with that sexual harassment again. You are more lecherous than one would think. |-|Question 2=''"Why do you want to get so skinny?"'' Arondight: How can you be so uncouth as to ask a lady why she wishes to diet? |-|Question 3=''"I'd just like to know why."'' Arondight: Is that an order? Again, that is power harassment. Do you realize this? ---- Arondight: That being said... Arondight: ...I do suppose it is my duty to inform you why. Arondight: However, I ask that you simply accept the fact that I cannot... Not until I achieve my goal. Arondight: Staying up too late leads to obesity, so I must be off. Arondight: Oh, and...it was delicious. Though I suppose that is something I should tell the cook, not you. She left, even though it looked like she had more she wanted to say. She also seemed a bit sad... Episode 2: Faithful Heart Arondight: You are quite the poor listener. Bringing me meals again... Arondight: Is it your sole desire to stop my dieting at any cost? Arondight: What's this? You had the cook prepare a special, slimming meal? Just for me? Arondight: First myself, and now the cook. It seems your misuse of power knows no bounds. Arondight: I just may have to report you to the institute for this. ---- Question 1=''"When're you going to stop dieting?"'' Arondight: You need not look so concerned. |-|Question 2=''"How much weight do you want to lose?"'' Arondight: I have no obligation to tell you something so specific. |-|Question 3=''"Well, you gotta eat something..."'' Arondight: Very well. I will eat. ---- Arondight: *Ahem* I have something to report. Arondight: The diet...has ended. I have achieved my goal. Arondight: It was no easy task, with you pestering me every day to eat. Arondight: I may finally tell you why I was dieting. With that, she threw a dish into the air. And in the blink of an eye, the dish was split perfectly in two, without so much as a crack in either half. Arondight: The more I weigh, the less precise my blade is. Just a mite. Arondight: I have finally reached my optimal weight. Arondight: With my extra weight lost, my strikes are ever more deadly. I can protect everyone now. Arondight: I believe I shall call this new skill "Faithful Heart." Through days of rigorous training and strict dieting, she had discovered a new skill. Arondight: Truth be told, it was...t-to better serve you. This is the best weight at which to do so. Arondight: T-That is why I was dieting. Arondight: Th-That is all. Report concluded! Arondight: And just what weight am I now? No matter how casually you put it, you did just ask me how much I weigh. You are aware of that? Arondight: The church has an attendant for round-the-clock reports. You are also aware of this? Arondight: You must pay penance for your ill-mannered ways. Come now! And with that, she forcefully dragged the commander away. Her expression may have been stoic, but her eyes were brimming with confidence. Category:Character Quest